Discussioni utente:Minerva Titani
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Centrale! Thanks for your edit to the Discussione:Pagina principale page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki Sannse (help forum | blog) Logo Sta accadendo a molte wiki. L'unica è continuare ad aspettare...-- 18:10, lug 11, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect Pedia http://it.masseffectpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_pedia_Wiki questo è il link, il logo ancora non ce l'ho, potresti mettere quello affianco per ora.Giuliano Cordovana 16:13, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Ho creato la pagina per la tua wiki, ma il logo lo potrò inserire solo quando lo avrai scelto e caricato nella tua wiki (occhio alle dimensioni). Per ora rimane il logo standard Wikia. Se hai bisogno di altro aiuto, fammi sapere. Ciao! --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:28, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) Cancellazione pagina Ciao! Sono (ero) il proprietario della wiki di Off the Map che però adesso è stata cancellata su mia richiesta. Puoi cancellare anche la pagina su questa wiki? Grazie, ciao!Cento93 19:54, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) : Fatto! --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:01, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Grazie! A proposito...sei tu che ti occupi dell'update degli spotlight italiani? No vero? Perchè ne era previsto uno per l'altroieri, ma ancora niente. E' da 6 mesi che aspetto l'upload della nuova versione del mio!--Cento93 20:03, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: No, per il momento non mi occupo degli spotlight. Credo lo faccia Marc-Philipp, scrivigli (in inglese) per avere chiarimenti. --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:19, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog Come si fa a publicare un blog? nn ci capisco niente By lucas mother :Innanzitutto non va bene che scrivi nello stesso post di un altro utente, ma devi crearne uno nuovo mettendo un nuovo titolo (ci ho pensato io stavolta); poi devi firmarti usando il tasto della firma che trovi nella finestra di editing, così almeno ti si può identificare e rintracciare con un link. Per rispondere alla tua domanda, per avere un blog devi essere un utente registrato e nella tua pagina personale ti apparirà l'opzione Blog. Ti ricordo che per creare un blog qui nella wikia centrale devi avere l'autorizzazione dei responsabili e comunque trattare argomenti di pubblico interesse. Se invece hai una tua wiki, sei libero di fare come vuoi.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:00, mag 27, 2011 (UTC) aiuto Ciao!! Senti come si fa per avere aiuto per il proprio wiki?? Ho cercato nel forum ma non è attivo. Mi puoi scrivere ( info@unwiki.eu )? --Unwiki 18:58, giu 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Salve, vorrei avere informazioni circa l'inserimento di una chat nella mia Wiki. So che nelle Wiki è possibile inserire sistemi di Chat ed io, nella mia, ne volevo inserire uno. A chi mi devo rivolgere? 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿''' : La chat non è attualmente disponibile per essere testata nelle wiki italiane, ma se mi dici in quale wiki la vuoi, posso annotarmelo e l'avrai quando sarà disponibile. :p.s. La prossima volta per favore posta la tua domanda nel forum, perché può tornare utile anche ad altri utenti. Grazie!--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'''Minerva Titani]] 19:41, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) : : :Il mio sito si chiama Ratchet & Clank Italia Wiki, mi ero rivolto ad una Wiki inglese che avevo visto possedeva la chat, e loro mi hanno detto che era Wikia Centrale che inseriva le chat, così mi sono rivolto a voi. Si conosce, per caso, più o meno il periodo in cui la chat potrebbe essere disponibile? 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) : Ci stanno lavorando e dovrebbe arrivare presto! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:52, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Perfetto. posso quindi contare sul fatto che non appena sarà disponibile mi sarà inserita? Ne avrei davvero bisogno per via di riunioni in cui proporre miglioramenti per il sito. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Assolutamente sì. Sei stato inserito tra gli utenti che hanno chiesto di testarla per primi e quindi ti verrà comunicata subito la sua disponibilità (o addirittura ti verrà inserita automaticamente nella wiki). Ciao![[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:00, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Bene. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Domanda Ho postato una domanda nel Forum. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) 'Presentazione' Beh, grazie per il complimento. Perchè no? Ora ne creo una. Il sito ha ancora molta strada da percorrere. Ma ho trovato una bellissima immagine per lo sfondo e sono riuscito a riprodurre il loro stesso stile. Ultimamente mi sto anche occupando della creazione dei Template riguardanti i diritti di copyright: un'infinità di Wiki italiane non li possiedono ed ignorano totalmente il copyright, ma io credo che siano molto importanti per evitare di avere poi problemi di segnalazione. A proposito in fondo alla pagina noto la pubblicità ("Around Wikia's Network") di altre Wiki. E' possibile inserire anche la mia? Non ha molti articoli ma vedo che nemmeno siti come Padrinopedia ne hanno tanti, quindi direi che potrebbe andare bene lo stesso. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) : Giusta scelta quella delle pagine per le licenze di copyright. Nella mia wiki sono presenti e se vuoi puoi prendere spunto da lì...(anche se alcune sono ancora in inglese). : Per quanto riguarda la pubblicità in fondo alla pagina si chiama "spotlight" e per ottenerne uno per la tua wiki devi seguire le istruzioni qui.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:45, giu 14, 2011 (UTC Problema scritte Ci sarebbe solo un problema con le scritte: in molti casi non vengono visualizzate. Per esempio qua, ci sono alcune immagini nella pagina la cui descrizione non appare.....perchè e come posso risolvere il problema? Questo problema si verifica anche quando devo inserire una pagina in una categoria: io scrivo la categoria solo che mentre scrivo non appaiono le parole (quando do l'ok poi si, ma mentre scrivo no). Inoltre in molti Template come questo qua (che è molto importante perchè sul copyright) non si vedono le scritte. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿''' : E' un problema di colore delle scritte...si confondono con lo sfondo! C'è sicuramente un modo per cambiare i colori (o dello sfondo o delle scritte) aggiungendo dei parametri nel wikia.css. Appena ho un attimo di tempo controllo nel mio css e ti dico se li ho trovati. Comunque prova a vedere se puoi cambiare i colori anche tramite il Theme Designer...non so, io l'ho usato poco...--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'''Minerva Titani]] 09:47, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) : Problema risolto tramite il Theme Designer:, grazie mille. Non ho però capito una cosa per la pubblicizzazione del mio sito in basso: devo seguire quelle istruzioni e mandare un messaggio a quello che si occupa di metterle? 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Allora, devi innanzitutto controllare i requisiti richiesti (ma mi sembra che la tua wiki li soddisfi) e poi scrivi un messaggio allo staff cliccando su Special:Contact (c'è il link) mandando tutte le info necessarie (il link all'immagine con le dimensioni giuste, la scritta che ci vuoi mettere in italiano - con traduzione in inglese per lo staff, etc.)...dovrebbe risponderti Marc-Philipp. --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:05, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Perfetto, grazie per tutte le informazioni. Molto esauriente. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Sicurezza Ultimamente, sul mio sito, ci sono stati degli anonimi che hanno danneggiato delle pagine (cancellando contenuti, inserendo voci false ecc.). Per evitare che in futuro accada altro di questo tipo, sto proteggendo tutte le pagine in modo che solo gli utenti registrati possano fare modifiche, perchè questi anonimi sono davvero terribili. Non è niente grave, è solo che impedisco agli anonimi di fare modifiche e, se vogliono farle, devono registrarsi. Così almeno se c'è un vandalo so chi è. Non mi sembra esista una norma che vieti ciò.....si puo' fare vero? Nel caso venisse il dubbio: no, non è uno "stratagemma" per far iscrivere più utenti, davvero, è per pura protezione, non voglio più che arrivino anonimi a fare idiozie. A proposito l'inserimento della licenza copyright, come ho fatto qui, va bene? In ogni caso ho già protetto quasi tutte le pagine del sito ed ho notato che anche un altra Wiki ha fatto così. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿ : Mi sembra che il copyright vada bene. Se conosci i Termini e Condizioni specifici del gioco (dovrebbero trovarsi nei libretto di istruzioni del gioco stesso o anche online nel sito dell'azienda che lo produce) magari puoi inserire anche quelli, come ho fatto io in questo template. : Per quanto riguarda i vandali, bloccare tutte le pagine ai non registrati è un lavorone...io preferisco bloccare l'IP dell'utente anonimo, così in una mossa l'ho fatto fuori! ;) : Volevo chiederti un favore: per le prossime domande puoi usare il Forum della Wikia Centrale? Magari le domande e le risposte che ci scambiamo interessano anche altri utenti. Grazie --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:52, giu 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Sto per postare una domanda nel forum. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) : Fumetti e Manga footer Ciao! Sono un utente della One Piece Wiki, avrei intezione di creare un template per raggruppare tutte le wiki italiane su manga, fumetti e cartoni, qualcosa tipo questo template, in modo da dare visibilità a tutte le wiki che includerà. Ho visto che nella wikia inglese ci sono già delle traduzioni, ora posso crearne uno qua per la versione italiana? O credi sia megli farlo nella wikia centrale inglese? Certo mi sembra ci siano poche wiki attive su fumetti e cartoni, ma spero che in futoro ce ne saranno di più! Grazie! Leviathan_89 16:52, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) : Come idea mi sembra carina (a parte che io usando Explorer lo visualizzo malissimo...mah, non so perché...), ma il mio dubbio è...dove vorresti metterlo? La Home Page della Wikia Centrale è strapiena sia in altezza che in larghezza... andrebbe modificata troppo ed è un lavorone per il quale attualmente non ho tempo! : Magari puoi creare una nuova pagina qui sulla wikia centrale e poi io metto un link nella Home Page, anche se la cosa va studiata un pochino...fammi sapere se hai delle idee più precise sulla collocazione. : Ah! Sicuramente nella Community inglese non va bene (non penso nemmeno che te lo accettino) dato che le wiki in vetrina sarebbero quelle italiane. --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:34, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, forse mi ero spiegato male ma quello era un template da mettere nelle vari wiki per collegarle fra loro, la wiki centrale lo "ospitava" soltanto. Comunque non ti preoccupare, lo già creato in quella inglese visto che lì ci sono template di quel tipo anche in altre lingue. Se vuoi vedere, è questo. C'è anche una versione verticale, comunque qui è spiegato tutto (anche se non c'è molto da spiegare). L'unica cosa e se mi faresti sapere se ho dimenticato qualche wiki, ma la puoi aggiungere anche tu stessa. L'ho già messo sulla wiki di One Piece, ora contatterò le altre per proporglielo. Leviathan_89 14:46, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) : Perfetto! Sicuramente c'è qualche altra wiki da inserire nel template, perché non tutti "pubblicizzano" la loro qui su Wikia Centrale. Vedo se riesco ad avere dallo staff Wikia una lista completa delle wiki italiane delle categorie che ti interessano. Ci riaggiorniamo!--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:15, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. quando hai tempo, ne creeresti uno anche per la categoria:Giochi? :) Grazie!--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:19, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok quando lo avrò fatto ti posterò il link. Leviathan_89 11:55, giu 20, 2011 (UTC) : Grazie. Basta solo lo "scheletro" del footer, poi le wiki le inserisco io (mi faccio aiutare dallo staff wikia mettendo le wiki più significative e popolari). Per quanto riguarda il footer manga/fumetti ti faccio sapere a breve quali wiki puoi aggiungerci.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:02, giu 20, 2011 (UTC) Ecco fatto, puoi trovare il template qua e la sua documentazione qua. Ho già aggiunto le wiki sui giochi, per cui adesso devi solo contattarle per proporgli il template. Ah non ho aggiunto questa perché è in inglese, quindi penso che puoi anche toglierla dal sito. Volevo anche chiederti, è possibile aggiungere anche la mia wiki alla "lista d'attesa" per la chat? O devo aprire un forum? : Grazie per il footer! Per la chat: ho inoltrato la tua richiesta allo staff internazionale, appena mi rispondono ti faccio sapere.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 22:20, giu 24, 2011 (UTC) Grazie per il link della chat, l'ho già attivata. Se ti servisse aiuto con qualcos'altro chiedi pure, anche se non ho molto tempo libero. Creazione nuove pagine E' possibile impedire agli anonimi di creare nuove pagine? 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Non credo sia possibile impedire a priori a tutti gli anonimi di creare di nuove pagine. : Puoi però riservare la modifica delle pagine già esistenti agli utenti registrati e bloccare tutti gli IP degli anonimi quando ti accorgi che creano pagine o contenuti privi di senso, offensivi o promozionali. Ti consiglio comunque di postare la domanda in forum perché non sono sicura al 100% della risposta.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 09:35, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) Translate Wiki Grazie per il complimento. Sto cercando di creare collaborazioni tra utenti, in modo che nascano buoni rapporti, e la cosa sta funzionando perfettamente, direi ;) Inoltre, Marc-Philip mi ha confermato che il mio sito ha già uno Spotlight! Su Translate Wiki vorrei davvero contribuire, il problema è che non riesco a capire come effettuare le traduzioni.....una dritta? XD 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) : Devi far richiesta in quella wiki per avere i diritti di traduttore. Se li hai già, vieni in chat e ti spiego come cercare le cose da tradurre e come evitare di far danni! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:19, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) : Io sono disponibile, ti aspetto in chat! 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) : Template Ciao, volevo segnalarti alcune cose: per il Template:Wikia, se copi il codice nella mia sandbox e lo sostituisci al template subito prima del tag noinclude, dovrebbe in automatico aggiungere il Template:Adozione alla pagina, quando uno inserisce "inattiva" nello stato. Inoltre non capisco, il Template:Wiki inattiva, sarebbe da inserire nelle wiki inattive o da usare in questa wiki? Lo creato anche sulla wiki inglese, così adesso si può utilizzare, ma ti informo che se si usa in "remoto" non si possono usare i parametri, quindi il parametro libero per gli utenti interessati all'adozione è inutile. : Non ho capito benissimo la questione; comunque ora faccio qualche prova e ti faccio sapere. Grazie per la segnalazione![[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 08:21, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, capito. Il problema alla base di tutto ciò è che i template di questa wiki sono male organizzati, categorizzati, spiegati e persino mal costruiti. Andrebbe fatto un grosso lavoro di "aggiustamento" e mi ci devo mettere su appena ho tempo. Nel frattempo, se puoi fare qualcosa tu stesso (senza stravolgere tutto! :) ), sei il benvenuto e ti ringrazio. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 09:04, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) Si quello che volevo dire è se una wiki è inattiva, nella sua pagina di presentazione, uso Template:Adozione giusto? Mentre Template:Wiki inattiva è da usare direttamente nella wiki, giusto? L'ho corretto adesso si può utilizzare con , ma nel codice c'è la possibilità di specificare gli utenti interessati all'adozione, ma come ti ho detto non è possibile farlo, nel senso che non funzionerà, funziona, ma solo su questa wiki. Poi ti dicevo, se ricopi il codice nella mia sandbox nel template Template:Wikia, il template adozione verrà automaticamente aggiunto alle wiki inattive, in questo modo è più comodo no? (però bisognerà toglierlo dalle pagine in cui c'è già) Ah, un altro piccolo consiglio, per le "immagini di sistema" tipo simboli ecc., generalmente è meglio caricare versioni con estensione svg, perchè non perdono qualità a discapito della dimensione scelta, inoltre occupano pochissimo spazio. Puoi trovarne alcune su wikicommons. Anonimi In parecchie occasioni mi è capitato che anonimi, non so se per vandalismo o poca conoscienza sulla serie, abbiano creato pagine con titoli sbagliati o con informazioni errate o stupide. Spesso contatto questi anonimi per avvisarli degli errori commessi, ma non ricevo mai risposta e sono, in genere, molto complicati da contattare ed inclini a ricomettere tali errori/vandalismi. Se registrati, invece, li puoi contattare subito esponendo loro il problema, tutto qui: evitare del vandalismo. Ti sarei grato se potessi avvisare Wikia e chiedere loro se sul mio sito possano attivare questa funzione. Grazie mille per il link di Translate Wiki e per tutte le spiegazioni, comincerò presto ad effettuare traduzioni e, se avrò problemi, ti contatterò. Grazie. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Commenti blog Ciao, scusa è normale che non posso aggiungere i commenti ai tuoi blogs? Ora puoi..non so perché ma si era disattivata da sola l'opzione "commenti" del post...Mah.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:44, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok ma io non volevo aggiungere nessun commento, era solo per avvisarti. Inoltre dovresti controllare gli altri blog, perchè credo si sia disattivata l'opzione per tutti i blog (tipo questo). : Grazie per la segnalazione; potrebbe essere un bug. Hai notato l'anomalia in altri blog di altre wiki per caso? Fammi sapere, grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:58, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) No solo su questa wiki. Manutenzione Ciao, volevo solo avvisarti che quando ho tempo mi dedicherò a sistemare i tempalte della wiki, quindi non ti spaventare se mi vedi modificare template o creare le categorie mancanti. Ovviamente se pensi che stia facendo dei danni avvisami, oppure semplicemente correggi quello che faccio (tipo organizzazione delle categorie, scelte dei nomi, ecc.). : Per favore, non cambiare i template dei blog perché probabilmente il "bug" della chiusura automatica dei commenti dipende dai cambiamenti ai template stessi.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:43, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) Non ho ancora visto i template dei blog. Ho creato il template per taggare le pagine da rimuovere, quindi ogni tanto controlla la Categoria:Candidati per la rimozione. Se ci sono dei template che pensi debba controllare dimmi pure. : Vedi che ho uppato diverse icone per i messaggi di avviso; quindi se devi creare altri template di "manutenzione" puoi anche usare quelle. Le ho importate dalla mia wiki nel formato in cui le avevo; ma direi che vanno bene così comunque. Una cosa: stai attento a non segnare come "inattiva" una wiki che non lo è. :) Grazie per l'aiuto. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:17, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) aveva il tag "small" non chiuso, ho corretto il problema, ma dubito sia quello a causare il bug. : Uhm, invece pare che le modifiche ai template siano tra le cause di questa anomalia (anche se non la causa principale)...per il momento lascia stare tutti i template dei blog.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:17, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) Pagina admin Scusa to sai nulla sulla pagina Special:AdminDashboard? Perchè su certe wiki inglesi ce l'hanno, ma io non l'ho mai vista sulla mia... sai per caso che nome abbia in italiano o se è un'estensione in prova? : Non è stata ancora rilasciata nelle wiki italiane, ma spero lo sarà a breve. Stay tuned! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 22:20, ago 8, 2011 (UTC) Babel project Volovo dirti, ho notato che è presente il template , ora quel template categorizza gli utenti in base a quali lingue conoscono, però tutte le categorie che usa sono da creare, per cui io ti porponevo di fare così: *Utenti **Utenti in base alla lingua ***Utenti it ****Utenti it-n ****Utenti it-0 ****Utenti it-1 ****Utenti it-2 ****Utenti it-3 ***Utenti en ****Utenti en-n ****Utenti en-0 ****Utenti en-1 ****Utenti en-2 ****Utenti en-3 eccetera. Non è colpa mia se il template a tutte queste categorie... in più faccio le categorie "nascoste" o no? (il template ha cmq i link alle categorie, per cui non serve esattemente mostrare le categorie nel profilo). : Ho visto...tra l'altro il testo sulla lingua italiana è in inglese...se hai la pazienza per fare tutte queste modifiche, fai pure! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:15, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ma in che senso il testo è in inglese? Io lo vedo in italiano... poi allora le faccio nascoste le categorie? Volendo si potrebbe non farle proprio (cioè non farle aggiungere al template), dimmi te come preferisci. Inoltre ho creato per sbaglio la pagina User:Leviathan 89/Wikia.js invece che "wikia.js" (con la w minuscola), ora non so se quelle pagine si cancellano automaticamente una volta svuotate, se non lo fanno me la cancelli? Inoltre il codice che ho usato è per aggiungere una funzionalità di autoaggiornamento dellla wiki activity o delle ultime modifiche, se vuoi copiartelo per te o aggiungerlo per tutta la wiki fai pure. : Argh, una cosa per volta ché sono "de coccio" :) Il testo era in inglese nella mia Babele quando l'ho inserita..ora magicamente è in italiano.. :); per Wikia.js non ho capito qual è il problema...[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:09, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Puoi cancellarmi questa pagina? Mentre se ti interessa puoi copiarti il codice di questa, non so se sei familiare con gli script personali. Invece per le categorie, pensi sia utile crearle o no? Io le faccio anche se vuoi... altrimenti faccio in modo che il template non aggiunga nessuna categoria. : Poco familiare con gli script; comunque penso che per il momento sia il caso di lasciarli perdere gli script: il nuovo editor sta dando un po' di problemi e preferisco evitare le modifiche al CSS o ai js finché non si risolvono i bug. : Per le categorie, a rigor di logica questa wiki dovrebbe esser frequentata solo da utenti italiani, quindi in teoria sono un po' inutili tutte le categorie, ma se si decide di tenere il template secondo me, per una questione di completezza, le categorie devono rimanere (ovviamente tradotte in ita...io le vedevo tutte in tedesco o inglese). Grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:33, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Template avviso Per le classi CSS, ho tolto "alertsmalltext" perchè non allineava bene il testo con il titolo e poi visto i pochi parametri mi sembrava superfluo fare una classe per quello; per le classi del bordo, se vuoi tutto il bordo dello stesso colore le riaggiungo, ma nella versione inglese (vedi modelli) c'è solo il bordo sinistro colorato. Per le atre classi le ho tolte visto che non contenevano molti parametri (per cui mi sembrava più pratico avere i parametri "offline"), visto che poi credo solo quel template usi quelle classi, ma non vorrei sbagliarmi. Un esempio pratico è . Per la traduzione dei parametri, dimmi te, io ho tradotto "brutalmente" dall'inglese, posso mettere "titolo" al posto di "tipo" se vuoi. Lista blog Ma io vedo il problema anche su sulla wiki inglese e la non hanno quei codici... anzi, credo di aver trovato il problema: se vai sulla mia sandbox vedrai la stessa lista, ma non puntata. Quindi sembra che la lista blog vada in conflitto con la "my home". Non è un porblema di quei codici, se ti capita riferiscilo. : Hai provato a togliere quella parte di codice dal CSS e poi a ricaricare la pagina? Prova, al massimo se non funziona la rimetti... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:17, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Non cambia niente... è proprio un errore della "my home". Poi fammi sapere per il tempalte . Pagina principale Perchè hai annullato le mie modfiche alla pagina principale? Usare "imagemap" per aggiungere un link su tutta l'immagine non a senso, secondo me, quando puoi aggiungere il link con il codice normale. : E' stato un errore e le ho ripristinate. Comunque preferisco che non vengano fatte modifiche alla Home Page.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:37, ago 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok cercherò di fare una pagina guida per le sandbox. Per la pagina pricipale, va bene, hai fatto bene a proteggerla dal momento che questa è la wiki centrale e non una wiki qualsiasi, se ci sarà qualche modifica da fare te la segnalerò. Guarda che poi in Categoria:Candidati per la rimozione ci sono anche dei files... somo generalmente file inutilizzati e spam, quando puoi cancella tutto. Controlla il motivo della rimozione, qualcuno lo taggato solo perchè andava rinominato. No mi dispiace, che io sappia no... sono tutti da cancellare e se puoi rinominare File:668083 f496.jpg, magari in Death Note.jpg (spostalo senza fare un redirect). Se pensi sia da cancellare anche quello fai pure. Cmq non c'è fretta, l'importante è aver raccolto tutti i files da rimuovere, poi puoi farlo quando vuoi. Ah fammi sapere se ti va bene come faccio la categorizzazione degli utenti, Categoria:Utenti per lingua conosciuta (Babel Project). Se ti va bene continuo a creare le categorie mancanti.